User talk:Smash The Echidna
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Frost Pose-1-.png page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 00:50, July 19, 2013 (UTC) sorry about using your 2 pages. Man, I can't even remember making this. Sure, you can have it. Good luck. JesseRoo (Talk) Featured User (finally) Sorry it's been taking me so long. Been a hectic last few days. So, how do you feel about being Featured User? : Normally I'd say it's an honor, but this is the third freaking time. I am shocked. Amazed. And I feel kinda loved. Gosh, you guys. Thanks a million. You really know how to flatter a guy. =P # 1. Q) What's the latest Sonic game you've played? : # 1. A) It's disappointing to say, but I haven't been able to get any new Sonic Games, so my most recent Sonic Game that I actually own is Sonic Heroes. The last one I played was Sonic Adventure 2 Battle, I believe. My nephew overplays it every time he visits, so I kinda stopped playing after a while. # 2. Q) What inspired Smash the Echidna, and how much did he change from then to now? : # 2. A) Now this is an interesting question. Smash was created waaaay back in early 2006, I believe. Though the idea may have been lingering in my mind since late 2005, he didn't make his appearance till around March. There were two things that inspired him: One, I had just recently gotten into Sonic X from watching it on Saturday Mornings, thanks to 4kids. I learned about their forums and decided it'd be kinda cool to join up and have my own fancharacter. Two, what inspired the character himself, was the Blue Knuckles Glitch in Sonic 3&Knuckles. Yeah, that's exactly what he was. I had another name for him, but I'd forgotten it within the next hour or two, and settled on the name Smash. (This is not the first time this has happened to me in character development.) : So yeah, he started out as a literal recolor of Knuckles. As I roleplayed with him, he slowly developed his own personality and traits and broke away from Knuckles. Eventually I removed his super strength powers and had him work his way to greatness from the ground up. Instead of being a natural Charles Atlas, he's more of a self-made man. : And looking at him now, I feel he's just about perfect on his own. Sure, he's still an echidna, and he fights, but he has his own reasons behind it. He's got his own story, personality, and is kinda the main character of my whole series now. # 3. Q) Are there any fancharacters that have particularly inspired you? : # 3. A) Hmm...That is a bit of a tough question. Growing up, all the characters around me were just as bad as my own, so we kinda walked up the ranks together. No one was particularly inspiring, myself included. The closest I've gotten to having a character inspire me is seeing their wonderful artwork. : Don't get me wrong, I've seen plentiful great characters around. # 4. Q) Any artists that have had an impact on you? : # 4. A) Pretty much anyone who's ever drawn any of my characters, or my brothers' characters, or my friends' characters. Them, and my friends who happen to be artists. You're all cool. # 5. Q) What fan-character of yours do you think needs the most work and/or updating? : # 5. A) Funny that I asked myself this question fairly recently. There are a few of them, actually. Cutter The Echidna, whom I struggled to find a purpose for. It's been nearly two years since I last updated his page--not counting age edits for his birthday. Then there's Razor the Tiger, whose backstory has been finalized but his current ongoing story, his fate, has been completely undecided. I don't think I've finished Silver Abelard's page, either. My villains need some work too, as I kinda suck at making motives. # 6. Q) Why make Smash blue? : #6. A) I kinda answered that one above. # 7. Q) Have you ever made a "joke character"? : # 7. A) I don't think I have personally, but my brothers' and I would come up with some together back in the old days. Though actually, some of them were kinda taken seriously at first... # 8. Q) If you had to, what videogame character would you take and "Mobianize" (turn into a Sonic FC)? : # 8. A) Now that is a tough question, because this is not something I generally do. At all. If I really had to, I would choose...aw geesh, my mind's drawing a blank. I-I've never done this before! # 9. Q) What's your biggest non-Sonic inspiration? : # 9. A) Fun Fact: This interview is taking place on Kirby Fanon Wiki, which I'm currently in charge of. The Kirby fanon is exactly what my second series is about. You could say that is my biggest non-Sonic inspiration. # 10. Q) Pick a television show that isn't Sonic-related; how do you think the characters from Sonic would interact with the world from that television show? : # 10. A) Well, I did/am currently doing a crossover RP with my best friend between Sonic and InuYasha, as incredibly awkward as it may seem. Interestingly enough, things haven't gotten too awkward and out of hand. 5-****ing-AM here, but I needed to get this done. It's been delayed enough @_@--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 12:56, December 11, 2013 (UTC) I know how ya feel. Thanks though. ~Smash The Echidna~ 22:51, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Hello I am HALnerd, somewhat-veteran wiki-er whose been on wikia for probably 1/2 - 1 year. I'm going to get to my main point now so you know... I want to be an admin. I have experience in field; I created a wiki (that failed), so know how hard it is, but then I became an admin for Blocksworld Wiki. I'd done a good job, if I say so myself. But don't take my word for it; I worked with LOLgab on the wiki for a while and established a bunch of organizational shinanigans and features together, keeping each other under control. Eventually, a third user found us. He was ten, and had five accounts because he kept getting globally banned for being underage. He didn't help us too much, but he helped make the wiki searchable in wikia.com. Eventually, lots of people came and I stopped playing blocksworld, so i left. I've been working on Super Smash Bros. Mania for a while. Although I am not admin, this is because all the beaurocrats (how do you spell it?) are never on to read my message. I've formed a team (including an admin) to work on a magazine that use to run on the wiki. You're probably tired of reading this now, so bye. getnerdy�� - HALnerd 03:42, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Pages that do not meet standards Hey, do you think we should get rid of the pages that do not meet standards? All of them have been that way for WELL over a week. - getnerdy�� - HALnerd 03:48, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Also, I may soon be adopting Super Smash Bros. Fanon Wiki with a few others. I will try to connect the wikis, so watch for (many) more users. - getnerdy�� - HALnerd 05:48, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Hey Smash, you might have seen my comment already, but I think we should pair up with White's wiki. I could try to get us paired up with my other wiki, Smash Fanon, and the (huge) Super Smash Bros. Wiki, as well as a Pokémon Fanon (not perfectly sure with this last one). Just let me know. - getnerdy�� - HALnerd 05:10, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Hey Smash, I decided to add your image for your signature (it was really bugging my OCD); thought I might tell you. - getnerdy�� - HALnerd 00:50, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Featured User Interview Okay... Testing... On mobile while Nero tries to work that tech intel on my hard drive, so things are a liiiiitle more complicated this time around.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 20:56, April 17, 2015 (UTC) How do you feel about being Featured User? : As much of an honor it is to be featured five times, I told you guys I didn't want to be up here again. Other people should have a chance too. This will be the last time, thank you. # 1. Q) What are your thoughts on Sonic Boom's future? : # 1. A) To be honest I haven't given much thought to it. The game was a flunk but the show was decent enough. I kinda stopped watching it after a while because I got busy with stuff, so I don't exactly know where it stands now. # 2. Q) Do you think future Sonic games should make some of Sonic's friends and allies playable again? : # 2. A) Of course I do. This was one of the major flaws I've had with the game. Everybody slowly became irrelevant. What happened to Sonic & Tails 2P Coop? (Not counting Sonic 4.) Knuckles was fun to play as, too! Amy was only playable in a few mainstream games but she still deserves some shine. Nowadays it's all about Sonic. Not even Shadow anymore--just Sonic. : Then again, the future of Sonic games looks pretty bleak right now anyway. # 3. Q) Do you have any current "pet projects" going on for or on the wiki? : # 3. A) For the wiki specifically? Not really. But work on my series mainly shows on the wiki. It's basically like a novel series or something, but I haven't completed any more than one short 'episode', as I call them. While you'll mainly see me editing this over time, a lot of stuff with it happens off-site. This is more or less a database for it all. : But yeah, this is the main thing I work on. Aside from Splice The Hedgehog, of course. # 4. Q) Thief, Fighter, or Mage? : # 4. A) Fighter. I was never a Thief, Mages are cool and I love playing around with magic, but Fighter has always been my style. # 5. Q) What recent video game have you played that despite first impressions, actually turned out to be quite good? : # 5. A) I don't think I've played a video game like that recently. I've gotten a bunch of stuff that I know was going to be good, and as such, was not disappointed. (DKC Tropical Freeze, Super Mario 3D World, Mario Party 10, The Wonderful 101, etc.) # 6. Q) What would you think of a sandbox-like Sonic game? : # 6. A) That's...an interesting thought. I'm not sure, really. My first thought was "there's probably gonna be a chao garden." That's probably as sandboxy as Sonic has gotten so far. # 7. Q) In your opinion what would be the weirdest animal to see made into a Sonic character? : # 7. A) Good question, because I feel like I've seen it all so far. I think maybe an Ostrich would be the wierdest. # 8. Q) What's your least favorite genre of video games, and why? : # 8. A) Gritty modern FPS. A game full of guns, blood, swears, military, shooting people down in never-ending wars does not appeal to me. I do not need to simulate real life wars with achievements, thank you. I don't care if one of them was actually about an alien invasion of some sort. : I'm saying this as a fan of Doom and Doom 2. Somehow that's more acceptable to me than the Call of Duty type games out there. Perhaps it's the extensive moddability? # 9. Q) What would you think of a full-on Sonic novel? : # 9. A) I'd probably read it. Sounds like it could be interesting, although Sonic Games weren't exactly known for their impressive stories. Especially around the Heroes to 06 era. # 10. Q) What do you think of Sonic's lack of significant backstory? : # 10. A) Honestly, he doesn't really NEED one. I mean it would be kinda interesting to learn more about his history, but I kinda feel like that would ruin what makes him Sonic. He's not the type of guy to open up about his personal self; he focuses more on what's happening right here and now. So nobody really knows much about his childhood or anything, and I'm sure he'd prefer to keep it that way. You know the routine from here.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 09:24, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Are you planning on putting this up for May now? ~Smash The Echidna~ 18:11, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Yo Smash, if you see this, click this link, I wish to see you on my Wiki. http://nicks-sonic-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Nick%27s_Sonic_Fanon_Wikia Thank you for reading it. nickolasds 23:54, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Featured Article Interview - Splice Sorry for the wait, here it is! ---- # 1. How long have you had Splice for? A) Splice was a fairly early character of mine, so like the other early birds, he was around since...I'mma say somewhere in mid-to-late 2006. # 2. Would you say Splice is one of your favorites out of all your characters? A) Oh yeah. Splice is probably my personal favorite character out of anyone I've ever made. He's got such an endearing personality and is just an overall loveable goofball. # 3. Has Splice ever used his powers for mundane purposes (lighting a fire with pyrokenesis, flash-freezing a meal to put in the freezer for later, etc)? A) "I can answer that one for ya. Yes I have! From lighting candles, campfires, barbecues, to making a tray of ice cubes, freezing food like you said, or just surprising my friends with a snowball in the dead of the summer!" # 4. If he had a leitmotif, what would it be, and what genre (rock, rap, etc)? A) Still trying to think of that to be honest. A good theme song for this guy is hard to come up with. I'm pretty sold on this being his personal battle theme, however. It helps that it's the official mini-boss theme of his game. # 5. If there was one event that turned out differently in his life, what would it be, and how would events after play out as a result? A) I think the most striking answer would be the Bad Ending of Splice The Hedgehog. I don't want to spoil too much, but let's just say that his friends won't be seeing him again for some time...if ever. # 6. Has Splice ever tried to mix his ice and fire powers together without being in his super form first? A) "Sure have, and I've been over this before. It's hard stuff, man. I can't do it." # 7. Finally, does Splice have any challenges ahead of him in the future? A) Seeing how I'm so split up in where I work in my series, "the future" is a very vague and unspecific thing to talk about. But if you want Post SpTH Challenges, look forward to the Mystery of Skull Cross and Fading Life. The former is a great challenge for Smash too, but we're not talking about him today. These two episodes are really hard on Splice himself, so overcoming these challenges won't be easy for him. "Hey, thanks for interviewin' me, bud! I never woulda guessed that I'd win Featured Character--I didn't even know I was participating! Hah! But yeah, thanks to all you guys who voted for me, too! Means a lot!" Kitty's Interview Sorry for the wait, here you are! ---- # 1. Would you say Kitty is an important member of Smash's crew? :A) Of course. Kitty's Gizmo's assistant, and Gizmo's one of the main characters. The little guy may not seem like the go-to guy in most instances, and doesn't have a whole lot of screentime, but he works hard and gives it his all. He can do it when it counts--especially when they need a small guy. He isn't a playable character in SpTH for nothing, anyway. # 2. As Katler is now just "Elder" Katler, does that mean Kitty may become the new king of Cat Chao Island? :A) The Cat Chao Island is abandoned. While it's technically POSSIBLE for him to go and repopulate it as its new king, it's very unlikely. At most, Kitty will become the new leader of the Cat Chao Garden, where his race currently resides. # 3. Has Kitty ever gotten up to any mischief and pranks and such while alongside Gizmo? :A) More like mischief and pranks towards Gizmo. Gizmo rarely ever actually joins in on his little streaks; he's usually the victim. # 4. Is Kitty part of a "five man b and" dynamic with characters like Smash? If so, what role does he have? :A) Sort of, at one point. Kitty, Krysi, Light and Shade all teamed up in one episode. He was the leader there. I can't really go into the details since it's pretty heavily W.I.P. # 5. Will Kitty have more than one child with Krysi in the future? Or does he consider Lilia the only one he'll have? :A) That's something I can't say for sure. It isn't out of the question. I think I'd have fun designing another child for them. # 6. Has Kitty ever had any moments where he emoted sarcasm (facepalming, eye rolling, etc) in response to something? :A) ...yes. # 7. Finally, here's a silly question - does he have a rival named Puppy? :A) ....Surprisingly no. I might actually think about a dog chao subspecies, though. ---- The last one's for giggles hehe. [[User:TheDarkMantis15|'Gamer,']] [[User talk:TheDarkMantis15|'Writer,']] [[User blog:TheDarkMantis15|'Roleplayer']]: TheDarkMantis15 02:21, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Hey, Help with the Kirby's Adventures of Crash Bandicoot page. Featured Article: Smash the Echidna Q1) When did you first come up with the character Smash the Echidna? Who was the first character you ever developed? A1) It was about late February of 2006, and Smash was the first one. It's been officially 12 years since then, and Smash's character basically grew with me. (As did all my other ones, really.) He made his debut on the Sonic X forums of 4kids.TV. Q2) Why does his shirt have a yin-yang symbol on it? A2) There was no particular reason, as far as I know. Little known fact about that is that outfit was not originally designed by me. The green T-shirt and blue jeans originated from a fanfic another user of the aforementioned 4kids.TV wrote. Since then, I basically rolled with that being his main outfit. There's no symbolic lore behind his shirt: Canonically, he just wears it simply because it looks neat. Q3) Do you relate in any way to Smash the Echidna as a character? A3) Definitely. From his sarcastic, deadpan, yet caring personality to tragedies like losing a parent, I kinda poured a lot of myself into his character in his early years. Q4) Who is Smash’s most formidable enemy to date? A4) The most formidable one would have to be an enemy from a later episode that I can't really talk about here, because major spoilers. So I'm going to have to default to V / Velious from Odyssey, as he was borderline godly. Even the combined efforts of the entire gang didn't amount to much against this guy. Q5) What is Smash’ greatest weakness? A5) I actually recently wrote a fairly dramatic scene that goes over this. His greatest weakness is--or rather was--trying to shoulder everything by himself. His desire to protect his friends and family began to get obsessive over the years, and in the end he gets a harsh wake-up call that gets him to realize that he really screwed up. Q6) Do you make Smash’s sprites by yourself? A5) Pretty much. All my sprites are basically edits off of the Sonic Advance sprites. There's naturally going to be some similarities, but whenever I get the chance to make custom poses I usually try to go for it. Q7) What virtues does Smash have? A5) Courage, determination, kindness (though it's not always apparent,) and selflessness (to a fault.) Q8) If he were a fighter in Super Smash Bros., what would his attacks be and what would his Final Smash be? A8) I tried whipping up a moveset for him almost four years ago but never finished. Looking back on it now, there's a lot of things I'd do differently. Particularly the D-Air and Up-Smash: those are redundant and meh respectively. Q9) Are you open to your friends and family about the fact that you enjoy creating fan-characters and role-playing or do you keep it a secret? A9) I'm not really open about it, no. But it's not really a secret either. Q10) What was the most useful critique about Smash, the one that had you improving on him? A10) To be honest, the main critique I got on Smash was more or less about his design. I struggled a lot to push him out of the recolor phase. Some people kinda didn't care much for his outfit either, but Smash has the biggest wardrobe of alternate outfits out of all my characters. For his profile, I was kinda told to try and explain certain things in better detail, such as the aforementioned weakness in his personality. As a character though, I can't really name any off the top of my head. Most of the issues I worked to improve on were pointed out by myself, such as the whole deal with High Tension and his former super transformation, Light Smash. --Juely 18:40, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Hello wanted to ask can you remove my sonic characters off the wikia